


Christmas Present

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Christmas Presents, Cookies, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Charles has a special Christmas present for his boyfriend Pierre.





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!  
> I hope you like it :)  
> Enjoy!

Charles was humming a cheery little tune as he was flitting around in the kitchen, pouring various ingredients into a bowl, mixing them and occasionally dipping a finger in the dough to test if it was good. He wanted to make cookies for his brand new boyfriend. He and Pierre had been together since Singapore and Charles was happy ever since.  
Pierre had congratulated him on the drive with Ferrari and Charles didn’t know how exactly but suddenly they had been kissing and he had felt himself melting into the older driver. Pierre had caressed his cheeks.  
“I love you, mon petit.” He had said. And Charles had grinned and had pressed himself further into Pierre.  
“I love you, too, mon amour.” He had breathed and had been rewarded with another kiss.

Charles smiled and put the last ingredient into the cookie dough. He had loved Pierre for a while but he had never thought about the both of them getting together actually. So, when it happened he was beyond happy and he still was. Glancing at the clock Charles nodded. There was still some time left before Pierre was due. The both of them had decided to spend Christmas together and to build up a little bit of Christmas mood Pierre had told his boyfriend that he would come round on the 20th of December to have a few days for them before Christmas was coming. Charles had happily agreed. And now he was making sure that there would be some cookies for them because Christmas without cookies didn’t exist in Charles’ opinion.  
Soon enough his little flat was filled with the delicious smell of baking cookies and Charles was reading a book next to the oven. He didn’t want to get himself engrossed in his novel and forget about the cookies. He wanted them to be perfect for Pierre. So, when the oven dinged Charles hastily put away his book and pulled the tray with the cookies out of the oven. He smiled. They had come out perfectly. Now he just had to wait for …

_Ding, dong._

Pierre!  
Charles put the tray down on the kitchen counter and rushed to the door to quickly open it. There was his boyfriend standing with a big smile on his face and a bag slung around his shoulder.  
“Hello, mon petit.” Pierre said and looked at Charles fondly. The Monegasque made a happy sound and hugged his boyfriend.  
“Hi, Pierre.” He answered contently snuggling closer. Pierre chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger driver. Then he sniffed.  
“What’s that delicious smell?” He wanted to know. Charles looked up at the Frenchman.  
“I made cookies.” Pierre’s eyes lit up.  
“For me?” Charles nodded.  
“Yes, but you won’t get them until Christmas.” He said sternly. Pierre pouted.  
“But what if I wanted one right now?” He said. Charles shook his head but he smiled.  
“No way. You know that we have to keep a diet! Christmas ii the exception but the hell I’m going to give you a cookie now!” Pierre was pouting a bit more but he knew that he wouldn’t get any of the cookies if Charles didn’t want him to. So the Frenchman nodded and stayed put.   
He would get the cookies soon enough. It was only four days until Christmas, anyhow.

***

The four days went by in a flash. Pierre and Charles didn’t do much they mostly snuggled up on the couch and made out. They hadn’t been doing anything more than that yet but Charles had a feeling they would do soon. In fact he had planned something for Christmas but Pierre didn’t know that.  
So when Christmas eve came and they were once again cuddling up on the couch the Frenchman was surprised when Charles turned around to him.  
“I have a present for you.” The Monegasque said. Pierre’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“But presents aren’t due until tomorrow morning, are they?” He slowly asked. Charles squirmed a little.  
“Well, technically they are due tomorrow, that’s right. But I … I wanted to give you this now because … well, it just _fits_ and I…” Charles trailed off. Pierre was looking at him in confusion and worry.  
“Shh, it’s okay, mon petit. If you want to give me your present right now I’m okay with it. What is it?” Charles blushed a little.  
“Iwanyoutosleewime.” He mumbled. Pierre shook his head.  
“I’m sorry but I didn’t get that.” He said. Charles blush darkened a shade.  
“I want you to sleep with me.” The Monegasque finally said firmly. Pierre’s eyes went wide.  
“But … Charles! Are you sure? We don’t have to do it right now, I’m happy to wait for you!” but Charles shook his head.  
“I’m sure, Pierre. I want us to … I want us to do it. I trust you!” Pierre’s eyes softened and he pulled Charles in a sweet kiss.  
“Thank you, mon petit.” He said before scooping Charles up in his arms the Monegasque letting out a squeal at the sudden movement. Pierre chuckled and kissed Charles’ cheek before carrying him towards the bedroom.

Pierre gently lowered Charles onto the bed, caressing his cheek when the young Monegasque was breathing heavily.  
“I’ve got you!” the Frenchman whispered. “And I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Charles nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Pierre’s hands gently tugging on his clothing. The older man helped Charles to get out of his jumper and trousers until he was only lying there in his boxer shorts. Pierre let out a shaky breath.  
“So beautiful.” He gasped and started to press butterfly kisses all over Charles. The Monegasque flushed a bright pink and arched his back to meet Pierre’s kisses. The Frenchman chuckled and moved away.  
“Are you ready?” He asked and tugged on Charles’ waistband. Charles nodded and Pierre helped him to get rid of the last item of clothing. Lying naked before his boyfriend for the first time Charles watched Pierre’s eyes becoming darker before the Frenchman quickly got rid of his own clothing.  
Pierre loomed over Charles and was kissing the Monegasque’s lips softly before he reached down. Charles gasped when he felt something grabbing his member and his back arched up involuntarily to meet the fingers that were stroking softly over his already half erect cock. Pierre stroked over it with feather light touches and grinned when he saw Charles’ eyes fluttering close pleasure written all over the Monegasque’s features.   
Slowly Pierre worked his hand lower until he felt Charles’ entrance the younger man gasping in surprise when he felt the finger brushing against his hole. Pierre shushed him gently.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You want me to go further?” The Frenchman asked. Charles hesitated a little. Pierre just wanted to assure him that he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want but then Charles was nodding slightly.  
“I trust you!” He repeated his words from earlier. Pierre nodded and grabbed the lube he had found on the bedside table. Charles had thought of everything.  
At the first intrusion of fingers in his body Charles pressed his eyes shut and let out an uncomfortable whine. Pierre looked at his boyfriend in concern but Charles didn’t say to stop so the Frenchman carefully slid his finger further into Charles. Suddenly he pressed against something for Charles gasped loudly in pleasure and his eyes flew open again.  
“Do that again!” He pleaded and Pierre smirked while stroking over his boyfriend’s prostate once more. Charles keened and writhed on the bed.  
Soon, Pierre had more than one finger in Charles and finally he deemed his boyfriend ready. The Frenchman grabbed a condom and quickly put it on his cock. Then he carefully slid his rock hard cock into Charles. The younger man gasped in pleasure and Pierre was satisfied. He didn’t want to hurt Charles in any way. Slowly he rocked forwards and Charles arched his back to meet Pierre’s thrusts. It didn’t take the Frenchman long to find Charles’ prostate again and soon the young Monegasque felt a strange sensation.  
“Pierre … I’m … I think I’m coming!” Charles gasped and just as he had said it his hole convulsed and he was coming painting white streaks against Pierre’s chest. The Frenchman closed his eyes upon the feeling and came, too.  
Panting harshly he caught himself just before he could fall onto Charles. Lovingly he gazed at his boyfriend before he withdrew. Charles let out a dissatisfied whine at the feeling but Pierre kissed him.  
“Thank you so much for this present!” The Frenchman whispered pressing loving kisses to Charles’ temple The Monegasque purred and cuddled into his boyfriend.  
“You’re welcome. I love you.” And with that his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Pierre smiled and pressed a final kiss to Charles’ cheek.  
“I love you, too, mon petit.” The Frenchman whispered and then closed his eyes as well.  
The mess that they’ve made didn’t bother them. All that mattered was them lying in each other’s arms.  
Safe, content and feeling loved.


End file.
